Sevilaith Reganeile
Sevilaith Reganeile, otherwise known as Sevi, was a Sidhe Diviner and a member of the Gilsi Guild. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Personality Sevilaith is a rough and tumble sort of girl, as fiery as her hair and as wild as the translucent greens of her eyes. She is friendly without any restraint, inquisitive, and sometimes even annoying. When they were young, Dietrich once muttered that she was something akin to the buzzing of an insect - when she wasn't tagging along, he almost heard the silence. She is nothing close to dainty, though her features are vivid and exotic, a blend of her royal Sidhe blood combining with the reds an oranges of normal Sidhe blood, and the vibrance of a traveler. Her hair is white on the top and blends into red, orange, and pin at the ends. Her eyes are a translucent, murky green and sometimes her pupils are hidden. By heritage her ears are pointed like an elves, she stands at around six feet, with an athletic physique. When she uses her magic, the traveler's symbol flashes in the center of her right eye. Though Sevilaith appears to have an air of innocence about her - an insatiable curiosity about the world reflecting her lack of knowledge of how things work, she not so open about her personal affairs. When asked who she is and where she's come from, Sevi won't divulge more than necessary. She is guarded against people and is still growing used to being around so many people. Despite her naïveté, Sevi is a powerful Diviner and a strategic thinker. Years upon years of surviving on her own - as well as Longwei's training have made her into something of a soldier-mind. She thinks quickly and impulsively on her feet. She takes risk without taking twice - and almost always makes up for the damage she causes in one way or another. She grew up hearing the sweet tales of romance and butterfly love in the Seelie Court. She has yet to make someone want her to act like a damsel in distress. Known Attacks/Abilities * Particle Pulse!- A concentrated beam of particle emission - can tear through most inanimate substances- has the attributes of a lightning attack. Wears down iron/steel/metal, but cannot pierce it. * Sonic Shockwave-Passing levels of vibrations through an earthen/air-based medium as a shockwave. Can manifest the form of tremors, strong earth quakes, or deafening sound waves. * Particle Acceleration- Causing particle acceleration resulting in volatility that can result in explosive behavior depending on the medium. The attack requires a charge time of concentrating - the more solid a material, the longer it takes. * Ion Absorption - the ability to absorb the constructs of a purely elemental attack (fire, water, ice, etc, with the exception of metal which is lethal) using the body as a shield and still taking physical damage equal to the power of the attack. Essentially blocking the attack from hitting anyone else. * Particle Spectra- Particle speed manipulation - the ability to speed up or slow down the acceleration or velocity of a particle within matter (slowing down an arrow would be easier than a falling building or a cannonball - which has more volume and hence more density) Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Volatile Constructs- The ability to break the particle bonds within a substance - cause it to disintegrate. Depending on the substance, this can result in an explosive/heat/gaseous reaction. Can be used on elemental attacks - will cause the element to change in state. * Particle Prism- spectra enhancement creates a protective barrier around ally teammates only by accelerating the space particles around their bodies to create a mesh or prism of colliding molecules that offer a temporary shield-like buffer. (is basically particle speed manipulation boost) * Ion Spectra- absorption enchancement A rare form of autokinesis that grants the ability to absorb the particles of an opponent's attack as forms of energy and control them. Similar to the ability of dragons to eat the powers of other dragons, but with the inability to "store" the energies - the particle use/control must be immediate. Background She was supposed to be born the middle princess, the second daughter of King Reganslter of the Seelie Court, but when the child was brought out from the nurse's chamber, the sight of her red hair threw the court into disarray. Children of the royal family always possessed white hair. There were no exceptions. Yet no one dared accused the powerful Seelie Queen of infidelity, not even her own husband, Reganslter, but rumours spread through the court and the Seelie lands like wildfire, reaching even the depths of the dark, Unseelie court. The Queen, afraid that the court would threaten the child's lineage later on, changed her name from Reganslter to Reganeile, "-eile" reflecting the position of an adopted child. And so, as long as Sevi could remember, she was not wholly a member of the royal family - and the title of princess was never granted to her. Despite this, King Reganslter and the Queen treated her with affection. At the age of six, Sevi was already quite aware of the differences between her siblings and herself. Her elder sister and younger brother were all pale and white-haired, delicate in their movements and gentle. Sevi was different not only in appearance, but also in instinct. Her parents, most of the Seelie Court, and even members of the Unseelie court, picked up on it while she was still young. During her childhood years, the royal family sought to keep her protected, among the walls of the court, within the jurisdiction of the King where she would be safe from outsiders. The reason being was the Queen's knowledge of what happened to her daughter and later, the King who also learned of it. It was a well kept, sacred family secret that the Queen's mother was the daughter of a traveler and a Sidhe. As a result, the traveler gene was inherited among her ancestry. Of the Queen's siblings and children, Sevi was the only one in whom abnormalities had occurred. Along with the girl's unusual Akehura and several thwarted efforts of Unseelie court to kidnap her, the Queen's suspicions were confirmed. She pleaded with the King to have the girl sent away from the prying eyes of the court. He relented at first, but seeing how many assassins they'd punished in secret, agreed. Sevilaith was sent to live with her distant relatives, a few cities away from the official Seelie court and the royal palace, with the Strauss family. Almost immediately upon arrival, Sevi realised she was alone. Mrs. Strauss had sent her two sons off to train with an Akehura master. Despite what Sevi heard about the brutal Mr. Strauss, his behavior seemed to have been mediated by the amount of gifts and money sent to him by her parents. She was glad that he was subdued for sometime. Even though she was young, her siblings had whispered terrifying stories of him into her ears. But the Strauss family was one that was neither vocal nor social in the court, making it a good place to hide the 'adoptive' princess. Sevi, who grew accustomed to feeling like an illegitimate child, became friends with the elder son, Dietfried. The younger son, Dietrich, however, kept more to himself, though Sevi was often a nuisance that followed him around. He wasn't accustomed to the inquisitive and affectionate nature of a little girl, and so, he often ignored her. When his mother saw the friendship among the three, she offered to let Sevi travel with them to where they were being trained. Sevi happily agreed, glad to be free of the loneliness (and terror) of living with the Strauss parental unit. During their travel, they camped out in the woods one night, and Sevi found herself following a voice that called out to her in her dreams. Half asleep, she stumbled out of their camp in the dark of night and walked until sunrise. When she finally came to her senses, she was miles away from where she was last and with hardly any idea of where to go. The thought of being alone and lost was terrifying. Close to what humans would call twelve years old, Sevi decided to follow the scent of water to the nearest village. Instead, she found herself travelling in and out of another world, as if in a delusion of sorts. This was Sevi's first experience unlocking her traveler DNA, her body passing between the world she was in and the Wanderer's Palace without her control. During her travels, Sevi never felt alone. She may have spent nearly a fifty years in the solitude of forests, but her body traversed to the Wanderer's Palace every few days, pulling from her reality. After some time, she passed through Ironwood forest, where she found a seemingly abandoned cottage. She took shelter there for a few years - though she often felt that someone was watching her. The home was full of scriptures, books upon books on magic, detailed inscriptions of spells and mediums of using Akehura. Through these books and the livelihood of the forest, Sevi practiced her Akehura, experimented with it, and pushed the boundaries she knew of it. She was pleasantly surprised to find that there was more to her power than her teaching aides in the Seelie court believed. It was during one of her self-propagated training sessions that Sevi met Longwei, the rumored metal dragon. Still somewhat a sheltered princess-child of the Seelie Court, young in relative age, and ignorant to the lore of this world, Sevi knew not his presence nor his importance. Instead, she let her curiosity and inquisite nature drive him to frustration, tagging along where he went, asking if she could ride him, and for demonstrations of his breath and power. Though she possessed no dragon blood, Longwei saw the flashing of the traveler's sign in her right eye and knew she had no idea of what she had. He sheltered her for some years, teaching her survivalist skills, testing her powers. The irony of meeting the metal dragon with a natural weakness for iron was in her favour. He taught her how to deal with her greatest weakness - the lethal touch of iron by giving it to her in small doses, almost like resistance training. When Sevi's taste for adventure was satisfied, she decided to leave. Longwei wasn't impressed with her reasons for departure, but she, still not realising the gravity of being trained by a dragon, put her hand over his giant claw and told him it was a promise they would meet again. And then, her laughter tinkling after her, she took off to Qutai Veldt, where Longwei had mentioned the greatest guild, Gilsi awaited. As per usual of a curious person, Sevi managed to take a half-circle route around Qutai Veldt and end up near the Blackfen Railroad, fascinated by the trains. In the village attached to it, she found her dear cousin, Dietrich, and after so many years, was surprised at the warmth of seeing a familiar face. He seemed to have withdrawn a lot more than she remembered - focusing on his research and completely anti-social. But his home was clean, organized, and smelled of the day's food. She thought it was warmth that she remembered from living with his mother. She spent a few years in the village by Blackfen. Whether it was out of her curiosity on how railroads worked or her need to be close to Dietrich, she wasn't sure of herself. For the first time in years, she wrote home about her travels, about meeting Longwi, and about seeing Dietrich again. She never received any replies. She didn't think about why that was. After a few years, growing bored of the railroad and the village, Sevi asked Dietrich to take her to Qutai Veldt. He wasn't too excited about the journey and instead, offered her some food for the journey. She was grateful for the home cooked meals, thanked him, and left for Qutai Veldt, doing her best to follow the route he drew for her. When she arrived at Gilsi, she was a wide-eyed, wild looking girl. She was an easy sight wandering the city squares. Despite being able to speak the language easily, she was nervous to ask someone to direct her to the guild. Instead, she spent a few days sleeping at an inn and trying to find it herself. Qutai Veldt was massive, but Sevi was just as excited about exploring as she was about finding the Gilsi guild. It was during one of her wide-eyed explorations that she came across one of Gilsi's shows in the public square. Immediately after the curtain call, she slapped her map down on the table and asked for an application. Apparently, that wasn't exactly the way people joined guilds. But Gilsi was good natured enough to appreciate her enthusiasm - and she became a part of them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Gilsi members Category:Sidhe Category:Sugaroverflow